


Hollows Are Surprisingly Cat-like

by Chaos_Greymistchild



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, for once in my life its fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Greymistchild/pseuds/Chaos_Greymistchild
Summary: Kisuke seemed to have gained an odd sort of fascination with the fur on his wrists and was patting at it repeatedly.





	Hollows Are Surprisingly Cat-like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Benevemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benevemi/gifts).



> So I challenged Watcher on the UraIchi Discord server to find a creature with fur red enough to match the fur on the wrists of Ichigo’s Hollow form. I lost to a technicallity. So, in the spirit of fur and UraIchi, here’s the fic I had to write as collatoral.
> 
> (Also please take note that I have no idea where in the Bleach timeline is so I’ve just kinda shoved in as many relevant headcanons from the Discord chats as I could, and that the Hollow form I’m talking about specifically (if people are interestied in such things) is the second Vasto Lorde Hollow form)

Kisuke was being weird. Ichigo could attest to this because the bastard had gotten distracted from his actual science shit. He’d transformed into his Hollow form, Zangetsu curling under his skin like a big cat in the sun, and was just standing there, waiting for the sneaky bastard to finish taking whatever samples he had wanted. Kisuke, however, seemed to have gained an odd sort of fascination with the fur on his wrists and was patting at it repeatedly.

Ichigo shifted.

Kisuke jerked upright as if struck by lightning. Ichigo flexed his claws lightly but didn’t say anything.

“What do you feel when I touch your fur?” the scientist asked. “Can you even feel anything? There shouldn’t be any nerve endings on fur or hair…”

Then he moved to rubbing the skin under the fur, from the back of the hand to arm. Ichigo felt himself waver and stumble, Zangetsu going unexpectedly, inexplicably boneless under his skin. He let out a little encouraging moan and fell onto the taller man, draping his arms over the other’s shoulders like the cat Zangetsu was emulating.  

Kisuke caught him with a confused noise that was surprisingly cute. “Ichigo? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

IchigoZangetsu made a frustrated noise and rubbed their head against their bonded’s chin, careful of their horns. They had good taste, though, and their smart, smart bonded began scratching the back of their neck where more fur grew.

The equipment their bonded had intended to take samples with lay on the floor, abandoned, as the two spent the rest of the day cuddling, Zangetsu purring unashamedly.


End file.
